A Perfect Game to Play
by zulka
Summary: .KaixHiromi.PU. Remember, get to know your student body well. It's the secret to doing well in your position.


**Note & Warning:** This story contains mature themes and alludes to sexual situations, sex, but there is nothing graphic. If you are not comfortable with that, then please, don't read. I am warning you.

There will be character crossovers, mainly from Gundam Wing. Also this story is a PA, meaning a Parallel Universe story. Its setting is not in the Beyblade Universe. There will be other pairings besides Kai and Hiromi. Also I am using the Japanese names of some characters: **Takao**(Tyson), **Yuriy**(Tala). As more characters show up, I'll put their names up.

This story does have a main song, -lol-, it is **Don't Cry Out** by _Shiny Toy Guns_. Check it out if you want. Well hope you enjoy this revised version of chapter one. Happy reading.

* * *

**A Perfect Game to Play**  
by: zulka

I: Naïveté

* * *

Kai scowled as he listened to the morning announcements. Today was the day the results of the student government elections were to be announced. He was waiting for them. Not necessarily because he cared. He didn't give a flying fuck about them. But fucking Takao had nominated him for Class President as a joke. He had been so pissed when Yuriy backed him up. Since Yuriy had been last year's class president no one really bothered to ask Kai what he thought. Campaigning—not that it really mattered—took two months. He didn't do shit. First it was because he could care less about the position but leave it to Takao and Yuriy to do the campaigning for him. Not that it mattered as Relena pointed it out to him one day, since 'Most of the female population will vote for you anyways. You're already the default winner since no one else is bothering to run—since they know you're going to win.' And he quoted her on that. He let out a sigh of frustration. Fucking idiots. He hated both Takao and Yuriy at the moment.

"And now for the results of the Student Government Elections."

Yuriy shot him a look from across the room. He ignored him.

"Winner for Freshman Class President is Takuya Kimura, Vice President is Frankie Arster, and Freshman Treasurer is Kirby Orez."

"Winner for Sophomore Class President is Salima Kelson, Vice President is Mathilda Benson, and Treasurer is Nissa Cheema."

"Winner for Junior Class President is Brooklyn Masefield, Vice President is Ozuma Che and Treasurer is Amber Bennet."

"Winner for Senior Class President is Kai Hiwatari, Vice President is Enrique Giancarlo, and Treasurer is Julia Fernandez."

"And finally the Student Government Association's President has once again been chosen to be Hiromi Tachibana, the Vice President of SGA will be Relena Dorlain…SGA trea…"

He didn't bother paying attention. He knew Relena would be right but he didn't want her to be right. Winner by default! How stupid and annoying. At least, he felt, someone else should have run. That way he would have felt much better or rather his ego would had felt much better for winning. He ran a hand through his unruly hair leaving it much more messier than before. It made the girls sitting behind him sigh.

He knew, from what Yuriy and Relena had explained, that all the representatives from the classes responded to the school president who was basically SGA's president. This year like last year and the year before that it was Hiromi AGAIN. He wondered if she didn't have anything better to do. She had always been involved in the student government since Middle School!

He let out a small growl. He fucking hated his life at the moment.

"Hey babe. Congrats." His newest girlfriend whispered in his ear as she took the seat next to him. Looking to her he smirked.

.

Hiromi had known Kai since elementary, through middle school and finally now High school. She had been friends with the lot of them in elementary and through sixth and seventh grade. Things had been different then. But she hadn't really spoken to him since ninth grade summer. Right before tenth grade. She frowned as she heard the announcements. She knew Relena would win as SGA's vice President and she knew she would have easily won the President seat if she had run for it. She felt uneasy that she had someone so close to Kai with her. Not that she minded except sometimes she wished Relena wasn't as close to him. She sighed. She shifted her messenger bag from her right shoulder to her left shoulder. Kai was in her first class. As she entered she saw him sitting on the second to last row with his newest girlfriend. She thought back to a time when they were all friends during that time she was immune to him. She made her way to her seat in the second row. What irked her was the fact that he was on top of everything. His grades almost rivaled hers, he was still in great shape and he could have a different girlfriend almost every week.

She sat down and took out her notebook to jot down some notes. Looking to her agenda she saw that it was booked for the rest of the week. She had a meeting tomorrow with the Key club, she had an internship meeting with APIA on Friday to discuss the event they were to put up. She was tutoring on Wednesday and Thursday from 3-6. Finally on Saturday they had a meeting with SGA's advisor. Joy. She thought irritated. All this time she had been avoiding Kai and finally on Saturday she would see him again. Next time she saw Takao she would beat him within an inch of his life. She would do the same to Yuriy but she was slightly scared of him. Besides he was too cute to ruin his face.

.

Yuriy watched Hiromi enter with a frown on her face. He wondered why before remembering that Kai had won Senior Class President. He smirked slightly. He turned to look to the back where his friend was sitting and frowned. Chelsea was someone he never liked. She was too whiny. He wondered how the hell Kai could stand her. He looked to the board and to the notes he had already copied. Their teacher was late. This was irritating him. He hated wasting time. Standing up he decided he would sit next to Hiromi today. It had been a while since he had spoken to her.

Getting up he grabbed his messenger bag and made his way to her. "Not sitting in the front row today?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

She looked to him before returning to her agenda."No." She answered as she finished writing one more thing before closing it and returning it to her bag.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked him as she leaned back in her chair.

"Bored." He answered simply. She nodded.

"My cousin is Vice President of SGA. I told her she should have run for President. She would have won."

Hiromi looked to him and then to the board. "Aye. Relena would have. Are you saying I should retire?"

He smirked at her. "Four years straight. I think you should look for something else to do. Ms. Model Student."

Hiromi knew that Yuriy would never mock her. Relena after all, was a model student herself and both he and Kai were really protective of her. Ms. Model Student was what he always called her. She rolled her eyes at him. She really had to wonder as to what had happened to the anti social evil Yuriy she had meet back in the day. He was still intimidating but he didn't freak her out as much.

Yuriy scowled. "Teacher's late." He grumbled. Hiromi nodded.

"I'm hungry." She muttered as she put a hand on her stomach. Yuriy gave her a side glance. "Don't have food."

"Wasn't asking for any. I'll be back." She told him as she grabbed her wallet and left the classroom.

Yuriy looked to the clock to see that thirty minutes into the class the teacher hadn't arrived yet. He frowned. Class was only an hour but it was extremely irresponsible of the teacher not to show up or to show up write down notes and then leave.

.

Kai watched Chelsea leave and turned his attention to the second row to find Yuriy and Hiromi speaking. He frowned. It pissed him off. It pissed him off that she spoke to all of them except him. She wasn't even good friends with Yuriy. That really bothered him. Many times he had felt like demanding an answer as to why she avoided him. But now that they were both part of SGA there would be no avoiding him now. As Relena had told him when he spoke to her, he would have excuses to speak and interact with her now. He had a feeling Relena knew what was going on. She and Hiromi had become good friends last year. If only he could pry it from her though. Which he knew was impossible. He had tried already.

He watched as she stood up and walked out the classroom. He debated whether he should go down to where they were sitting or stay where he was. Fuck it. He was going to go down there. She had to speak to him eventually. Grabbing his messenger bag he made his way to his friend.

"Yo. Told you you'd win." Yuriy smirked mockingly at him as he sat next to him.

Kai scowled.

Yuriy smirked and looked to the clock once more. Where the hell was the teacher? He had already finished the assignments he had for other classes and at the moment there wasn't anything he could do to distract himself. At that moment he knew he should have brought the book he had wanted to read.

"Where'd she go?" Kai inquired nodding to Hiromi's empty seat.

"Buy food."

Kai nodded before turning his attention elsewhere. "Chelsea and I are over." He told Yuriy as he smiled to one of the girls fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Good Riddance."

"She was annoying." Kai answered as he turned back to watch the door. Hiromi was entering right at that moment.

"They ran out of fucking food. How the hell does that happen?" she muttered as she grabbed her messenger bag to deposit her wallet in there. "Teacher not here yet?"

Yuriy shook his head.

"Well I have to go anyways. I'll see you later." She muttered annoyed. No teacher, No breakfast! She knew the moment she heard the announcements that this was going to be a bad day. No. She knew even before that when Johnny called. She scowled. Fucking Johnny.

The hallway was relatively cold and she looked out the window nearest to her to realize it was fucking raining.

"Damn." She muttered darkly.

She had forgotten her umbrella and the dormitories where halfway across the field. How she fucking hated this day. She looked to her watch to realize it was five til nine. Since she had an hour to spare, since she was ditching her class she decided to head back to her dormitory. She hugged her messenger back and covered it with her jacket to make sure it wouldn't get as wet. Then she braced the storm raging outside.

.

Yuriy watched as Kai's eyes narrowed when Hiromi left. He wanted to laugh. She was still ignoring him. It was to a degree, hilarious. In this school where hardly anyone ignored him, the girl he noticed the most was the one that paid him least attention. Yuriy had wondered about it a while back but gave it no importance. In any case it probably had to do with Hiromi being involved with that McGregor kid.

He felt the waves of anger rolling of Kai and he sighed. How annoying. "Here. Take it. It's raining outside. She's probably walking back to her dorm anyways." The umbrella was dark blue and Kai gave him a puzzled look. Idiot. "Go after her dumbass."

Kai threw him a dark glare before walking out the classroom. Yuriy merely shook his head.

The hallway was relatively empty and as he neared the entrance doors he noticed it was pouring, thunder roaring in the distance. He had to smirk. Trust Yuriy to be prepared for everything. He opened the umbrella and then walked outside. He started walking back in the direction of the dorms. He looked around and saw someone walking, white shirt drenched. He smiled faintly. The distance between them wasn't much and if he walked fast enough he would be able to catch her.

Hiromi felt the rain stop and she rolled her eyes.

"Your notes will get wet." She didn't expect his voice however. Looking up she saw him towering over her. Bastard. She glared and walked faster but he easily matched her speed.

"You're not getting away." He told her as he watched her. "Don't even think about running."

She cringed slightly. She hated being so close to him. He looked better than he did in ninth grade. Ninth grade, it was there that things changed. As they reached the first Dormitory building or rather building A, she uttered a 'Thanks' and attempted to walk in when his hand stopped her. Annoyed because his proximity was just too much she turned to give him a glare and a piece of her mind. The words died in her throat as she looked up to him. Pale skin, and burning mahogany eyes were looking at her with such intensity she wanted to hide. He was looking at her, at _her_.

"What?" she muttered as she turned to face the door.

He watched her for a moment without saying anything. "My presence bothers you." He told her softly as he leaned in closer to her. He watched as she shivered and he knew it wasn't just because she was drenched.

She snorted at his statement. "Please."

She turned to look at him, which she knew was a mistake. He closed the umbrella and he was drenched in seconds.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra towel would you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. She was trapped and she knew it.

She swallowed hard. "Maybe."

She turned to open the door and allowed him in. She took the stairs to the fifth floor. Kai watched her all that time. Noticing how she kept her distance from him. He realized with a smirk what the answer was. She found him attractive. Her key clicked into place and she opened the door to her room. It was supposed to be a double but her roommate transferred last minute and they hadn't appointed anyone to move in and she doubted they would so late into the quarter. The door closed behind her and she remembered that Kai was with her. She sighed as she entered her bathroom to grab a towel. She threw it at him.

"Thanks." His voice was a slow lazy drawl that made her shiver and she turned to grab another towel from the bathroom. The more distance she put between them the better. When she came out she almost crashed into him. She glared at him, "You're in my way."

"Hn." He said nonchalantly as he took his jacket off. "Do you mind?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he continued to unbutton his white shirt. He wanted to prove his theory.

"Do whatever you want." She told him as she attempted to go by him, but he just wouldn't move out of her damn way!

She narrowed her eyes as she looked to him again, which she knew was a mistake the moment she saw that well built body of his. Flawless pale skin. His stomach was well defined and she just wanted to run her hands over his perfect abs. She couldn't remember this washboard stomach in ninth grade. His arms weren't as muscled either. He had definitely grown. She looked up to see him arrogantly smirking at her. It made her blood boil.

"Is there something you like Omi?" Her eyes widened and she looked away from him.

"You've been avoiding me." He whispered into her ear. "And I'm letting you know that it pissed me off." She shivered at that. His voice was husky and had a sharpness to it that made her want to cringe.

Instead she pulled her head away from him and stared at him, hoping he couldn't see through her. "If you're done. I would appreciate it if you left."

His eyes narrowed at her. He moved closer until she was trapped between him and the bathroom door. She smirked at him and watched as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Her hands moved lightly over his pectorals and over his nipples making him suck in a breath. She smiled as innocently as she could then and looked into his eyes. She pushed him slightly and she had to smirk when he moved back a bit. She knew what he was thinking and before he knew what was happening her hand had already slapped him right across his face.

Growling he snatched her arm and pulled her to him. "That wasn't very nice." He hissed before crashing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. This wasn't supposed to happen but it was too late. He deepened the kiss and it wasn't until he smirked into her mouth that she regained her senses. She pulled away from him only to have him pull her back.

"Stop." She whispered hating how breathless she sounded.

"Why?" he asked as he ran his hand through her hair. His eyes were darker than before and she could see the arrogance in them and it made her furious. She could see how sure he felt in being able to dominate her.

Well he had another thing coming; she pushed him away with more force as she stepped back. "I may find you attractive but I'm not going to fall into your arms. Not this easily anyways."

He looked at her and her crossed arms, he smirked. It was a challenge and it was just what he was looking for. His life had been boring as of late.

"If you say so." He told her as he threw her the towel back before walking to the door.

"Thanks." She narrowed her eyes at him; she didn't miss the double meaning to his words. She wasn't going to lose and she wasn't going to submit.

The door closed and she let herself fall to the floor. She sighed, all her anger leaving her. She was still upset over Johnny and before she knew it she was crying.

.

He had left his jacket, shirt, and tie in Hiromi's room. He had even left Yuriy's umbrella there. He walked out and shivered as the cold rain drenched him once more, his hair falling into his eyes as he continued walking towards D Building where his dorm was located. The rain drops sliding down his chest cooling his heated skin. It beat taking a cold shower.

He never imagined that sweet innocent Hiromi would be this way. But then again she had probably changed in the time she stopped speaking to him. He shook his hair leaving him with a wild look as he entered the building that the girl getting out the elevator had to stop and stare. His hair was dripping wet falling into his eyes which were intense and glittery. His skin was slick with rivulets of water still running down his pectorals and abs. His dress pants having gotten so heavy from the water were hanging dangerously low on his waist showing a very attractive v-shape. But he passed right by her as he went to the stairs. He was slightly glad he had a single and that he had no more classes. At that moment he was extremely glad he had become class president. He dropped his pants in the tile floor of the bathroom as he entered the shower letting the warm water cover his freezing skin. He smirked thinking about what lay ahead.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay Okay. So what do you think of this beginning? Well just let me know what you think in general. I revised this chapter and took out a lot of unnecessary stuff, well not unnecessary but rather things that didn't need to be in this chapter. I'm working on this, don't worry.


End file.
